Na'vi
Na'vi are, on average, three meters (10 feet) tall with smooth cyan-colored skin, large amber eyes, and long, sweeping tails. A complex pattern of iridescent dots and lines,mostly symmetrical, runs over the body, seemingly following the lines of the nervous or circulatory system. These are bioluminescent chromatophores, and they glow in the dark like fireflies. The Na'vi can communicate with these, and in fact they are constantly shifting and changing color to indicate mood and emotion, without conscious control. On their heads, what most people often mistake for a large braid, is a growth of hair that covers an external part of their nervous system - the 'Queue' which allows them to connect with the other creatures of their homeworld. The Na'vi culture is based around a belief in a profound spiritual connection to life around them (this is literal on their home world of Pandora), each other and in a vast spiritual consciousness they know as 'Eywa.' Na'vi are a relatively new discovered race in the galaxy. They first encountered humans (members of the NSC), and after many misunderstandings and battles, managed to convince them that Pandora was not a profitable world to try to tame. Soon after, representatives from the UGA arrived and put Pandora under their protection and gave Na'vi membership into the Alliance. The Na'vi are the first pre-space flight race to be given membership to the UGA. Since that time, some Na'vi have taken the opportunity to leave Pandora and explore the galaxy, but most of the population prefers staying on their traditional home. Special *+2 Strength, +1 Wisdom *'Queue': Na'vi may form neural bonds with the creatures of Pandora (or even Pandora itself). Characters gain all sense benefits of creatures they bond with and, in addition, gain +15 to all Ride checks. Any damage done to the creature while the character is bonded, is also dealt to the character (but in subdual damage). When bonding with the planet, they gain tremorsense (300 meters around character) and may gain other information at the DM's discretion. Racial Feats Jungle Clan: ''Your character is of a Na'vi Jungle tribe. Character gains +4 to Stealth checks. Sneak attacks deal an additional +1d6 damage. ''' Can only be taken at Character Creation.'' '''Sea Clan: Your character is of a Na'vi Sea tribe. Character gains +4 to Climb and Swim checks. Character gains +1 to BaB. Can only be taken at Character Creation. Plain Clan: Your character is of a Na'vi Plain tribe. Character gains +4 to Ride checks. Also gains +2 to Will checks vs Fear.'' Can only be taken at Character Creation.'' Ikran: ''Your character has successfully completed the Ikran trial and has a Mountain Banshee companion. Character gains a Mountain Banshee companion. When bonded with Banshee, character does not suffer any penalties to Ride checks. If the bonded Banshee dies while connected to the character, the character takes two points of permanent Constitution damage. '' The Ikran trial can only be completed once. Can be taken during Character Creation or upon level advance (the character must complete the trial in an RP post). Category:Race Category:United Galactic Alliance